


Forever Waiting

by simplycriminal



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, Kinky, Kissing, Light BDSM, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Aaron Hotchner, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycriminal/pseuds/simplycriminal
Summary: You never knew what true love was until you met Aaron Hotchner. Sure you had relationships before, but nothing serious. However, that quickly changed when you fall head over heels for him.One day while on a case something goes terribly wrong and you are left unresponsive, holding onto nothing but the memories of Aaron Hotchner. He is left struggling, deciding whether or not he can wait for you to come back to him. The only thing is, that may never happen. Will he wait for you to come back or finally move on, leaving you behind?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Forever Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> @simplycriminal on wattpad

Saturday's were always your favorite days of the week. Not only were they the weekend, but it was also the day you were most likely to be at home instead of on a case. Most of the time cases ran long, but usually you were home on Saturday's spending them with your boyfriend. Of course you did spend time with him on cases as you're both agents, but the environment was obviously different. Aaron Hotchner and you only recently started dating, but you two grew fond of each other quite quickly. He was currently on a case which you didn't attend because you developed the stomach flu, but luckily it was all cleared up by now. He called you not too long ago letting you know that they just landed and he'd be over in about half an hour. 

As you hop out of bed in nothing but your underwear and an oversized t-shirt, you head over to your record player that sat in the living room. You pop in one of your favorite albums, The White Album by The Beatles. Soon enough "Back in The U.S.S.R" starts to play. You walk into the kitchen and over to the stove, removing one of the silver pans from its hook. You set it down on the now lit flame and take the eggs out of the fridge. As you begin to make your scrambled eggs, you move your body to the rhythm of the catchy tune. The song vibrates throughout your kitchen walls as you sing along, sliding around in your socks, spatula in hand just as it would a microphone. All of a sudden a knock draws your attention to the front door. You look through the serving hatch and into your living room with a big smile on your face.

"Aaron," you say to yourself as you head towards the door. You look through the peephole and see the tall man with a duffle bag in hand, a black suit, and his slightly loosened maroon tie. You squeal in excitement as you open the door and throw your arms around him, wrapping your legs around his waist.

"Hey Princess. Glad to see you're feeling better," he says through a smile. You lay a gentle kiss on his neck while he carries you in, his one arm supporting your weight. He kicks the door closed with his left foot, setting down his go bag on the couch. "You're listening to the White Album," his words soft with excitement. He sets you down, planting a kiss on your forehead.

"Reminds me of you." A big smile now formed on your face. You head back into the kitchen, setting the eggs onto a plate and sitting at the kitchen table. Your eyes dart up at the man walking into the kitchen who's now wearing just a plain white tee. He sits across from you. "So how was the case anyways?" Aaron had kept you updated because you begged that you still wanted to help. Even though he disagreed he complied, knowing how stubborn you could be. 

With a small nod, he looks you in the eyes and gives you a peck on the lips. "Can we talk about something else?" 

You knew something was off, but you know better than to push. "Spencer and I are going to the art museum Wednesday."

Aaron furrows his brows. Before he has a chance to speak, you cut him off.

"Yes I know we have plans Wednesday, but I promised Spence. Don't worry. I'll be back in time for date night." Now done with your food you head to the sink where you wash your plate.

"As long as you're not tired for what I have planned later that night." His words make you freeze. You begin to smile when you feel him come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist. Aaron begins to suck on your neck, a slight smirk forms across his lips as a moan escapes from yours.

You move your neck more to the side in order to give him more access. As soon as you close your eyes he pulls away. You playfully roll your eyes. "Aaron Hotchner you are such a tease."

A soft chuckle leaves his lips. You turn around in his arms so you're now facing him. "I missed you," he says while looking down at you. You connect your lips to his, smiling into the kiss.

Once you pull away you head into the living room, Aaron following behind you. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he informs you, grabbing his go bag. "You could join me and make it a long one." He gives you a small smirk.

"I would but I already took a shower last night. Plus I have to fill out a whole bunch of paperwork... I'm sorry." You give him a small pout and with that he heads into your bathroom.

You sit on the couch, pulling your laptop off the coffee table and onto your lap. You begin with all the workload you had to get done. As much as you loved working at the BAU, the paperwork was your least favorite part of the job. Most of the time Hotch was the one to get it all done, but that doesn't mean there's none for you to do.

After about thirty minutes, Aaron finally heads back into the living room and takes a seat next to you. "Quick shower my ass," you speak.

He gives you a soft chuckle. "Yeah yeah, whatever. You didn't want to join me so I thought I would prolong you from seeing me."

You once again roll your eyes at him and order him to turn off the record player. Once the music stops playing, you close all your work related tabs and open up Netflix. You decide to put on your favorite show The Office. Putting the laptop on the coffee table, you wrap your arms around Aaron's side and lean into him. He puts his arm around you, allowing you to get more comfortable. "I still don't understand how this is your favorite show."

"What do you mean?! It's hilarious" you argue, your eyes glued to the screen.

"It's ridiculous... somewhat idiotic."

"You take that back Hotchner."

"Oh no. Not you pulling out the 'Hotchner." He teases.

You turn to him with a slight glare.

"Alright, alright. I apologize."

A big grin now formed on your face. "That's better."

You both cuddled on the couch watching The Office for quite a while. It was already past 1PM when you realized you started to doze off. Aaron noticed too. "You know it's quite fascinating how much you can sleep. You literally just woke up not too long ago and now you're going to take a nap."

"Shhhh." You give him a soft smack at the chest. "Don't judge me and my love for sleep." You complain with your eyes closed.

Days like these were your favorite, where you just got to relax with Aaron all day. Surprisingly you spent almost all day watching The Office. He was too exhausted to do anything else. As much as he complained about the show, you knew he loved it. It was his guilty pleasure. Although he would never reveal it to you.

It was around 9:00pm when you finally had enough of laying around all day. "We should go out," you offered.

"Where?"

"Let's go dancing. I wanna go dancing."

"Don't you think it's kind of late?"

"It's a Saturday! And it's only nine o'clock." You knew you were much younger than Aaron, 14 years to be exact, so many times you'd have to push him into doing things with you.

"I don't know..."

"Common it'll be fun," you protest, laying a kiss on his lips.

"May need more convincing."

This time you connect your lips for much longer, deepening the kiss with every second. Once you pull away you can see the corner of his lips curl. A smile. As much as Hotch was known for being a stone cold drill Sergeant to the team, he couldn't help but open himself up when around you.

A soft sigh, "Alright we can go."

"Yay!" With that you get up and run into your room. You begin to look through your closet for the perfect dress: a black low-cut high rise dress. You remove the oversized shirt and slip into the dress, with Aaron as assistance to zipping it up. You look towards your full length mirror, eyeing the way the dress hugs your figure.

"God y/n you look so hot." A deep growl escapes his lips.

"I know," you tease, "Now get ready so we can go."

As he slips out of the shirt and into a white button up collar, you put on your black pumps. You decide to leave your hair down in its natural state, watching Aaron as he puts on some black suit pants and his dress shoes that were neatly placed in his duffle. You take a hold of his left arm in order to look at the watch on his wrist. 9:23PM. 

"Somebody is in a rush."

"I just really want to go out and have fun. You've been gone for over a week."

****

The time was now 9:48PM and you both were sitting at a booth of a night club. This usually wasn't Aaron's scene or the way he preferred to spend his Saturday nights, but he didn't mind too much if you were having fun and happy. Aaron had gone to grab you both some drinks, whiskey for him and a margarita for you. As the night progressed you no longer wanted to just talk, but you finally wanted to hit the dance floor.

"Common let's dance," you say into his ear in order to be heard over the loud music. 

Aaron slightly furrows his brows.

You stand up and tug at his arm. "Aaron common. Learn to loosen up a bit," you beg.

"I'll watch you from here. Don't let me get in the way of your fun, beautiful." 

You let out a small groan and make your way to the dance floor. You begin to move your body to the music. A smirk begins to form on his lips the longer he checks you out. You mouth at him to "come over," but he just gives you a small nod and takes another sip of his drink. You move your head side to side, your hair flowing from left to right in your face. Suddenly a pair of hands are placed on your waist, someone now pressed against your back. You look up towards the table where Aaron was once sitting. A confused expression now on your face once you see he's no longer there. 

"Hey baby why'd you stop dancing? Shake that ass for me," an unknown voice whispers into your ear. This stranger now had a firm grasp on you. You try to pull away, but he just tightens his grip around your waist. "Don't be such a prude. Show me what you got."

"No! Get off of me your perve" you yell, which didn't sound like much of a yell compared to the loud music currently playing. All of a sudden you feel the man pull away, once Aaron pulls him off of you.

"I think the lady would like it if you leave her alone," was all that left his lips. A serious tone that made the hairs in the back of your neck stand. Aaron's hand was still on the man's shoulder, his grip tightening every second. 

"Find your own whore. This one's mine," the man exclaimed. 

You just stood there in silence, too uncomfortable to speak out. This definitely ruined your night. 

Out of nowhere, Aaron's fist is connecting with the guy's face; the man now on the floor. You let out a gasp as Aaron begins to lead you out of the club. The music slowly dies out the farther you walk away from it. "I'm sorry," you apologize.

****

The Uber ride back to your apartment felt a lot longer. Aaron hadn't said a word, so you both just sat uncomfortably in silence. He couldn't have been mad at you. Right? You did apologize. Not that you did anything wrong, but you felt the need to say sorry. It was that drunk asshole who was trying to feel you up, not the other way around. Of course he wasn't mad at you. Why would he?

Once at your apartment you began to tear up. You don't know why you felt the need to cry, but just imagining that man's hands on you made you sick to your stomach. Especially when you thought about Aaron seeing that and thinking about it. God, he probably hates you right now.

"Y/N are you okay?" His words were soft, afraid that if he spoke any louder he'd break you.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him even get remotely close to me Aaron. I should have been paying attention. I'm-"

Your broken voice was quickly cut off by him. "Hey Princess no, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. No need to apologize." He was now wrapping his arm around you, holding onto you tight. 

You hugged him back, trying your best not to break down right now. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would you ever possibly think that?" A gentle kiss was laid at the top of your head.

"You didn't talk to me the entire car ride here."

"I know. I'm sorry Princess. I was trying to collect myself. I was just so mad. I am mad. I was afraid that if I spoke I was going to tell the driver to turn around, to make sure that guy never laid a hand on you ever again... I'm sorry he did that y/n." 

You closed your eyes as his gentle words rolled off his lips.

"Let's go to bed," he whispers and with that he sweeps you off your feet and takes you into the bedroom.

He helped you out of your dress and tossed you one of your oversized band tee's that was tucked in one of your drawers. 

"Would you like me to spend the night or would you rather be alone tonight? Either way I understand." 

"Please stay," you reassured him. After what almost happened tonight, you didn't feel like being alone.

After you both brushed your teeth, you hopped into bed. You wrapped your arms around him, laying your head on his chest. "Thank you for going out with me tonight even though you would of rather stayed in."

"Of course."

You close your eyes, hearing the gentle and distant sounds of the city. After about fifteen minutes you finally doze off, everything now pitch black.

****

"Do you think she's ever going to wake up?" Emily asked looking over at him.

It had been almost four years since the tragic accident. The doctors said that after surgery you were going to be fine. However, that was not the case. You never woke up. There was still an 8% chance you could, but after so long, chances were close to none. 

"I don't know. The doctors said there's still a small chance she could, but I'm not sure anymore. I don't want to be holding onto false hope. Forever waiting for her to come back to me." Aaron's voice was slightly breaking. He cleared his throat and took a hold of your hand. "Just please wake up," the smallest whisper left his lips. 

"Aaron..." Emily sighed softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. With that, he gets up, no longer kneeling against your bed. It's quite for a few seconds, only the sound of the hospital machines can be heard throughout the room. 

"I know." He takes a deep breath before standing up. He mouths to you "Goodbye Princess," while looking down at you. His soft lips moving, but the words not leaving his lips. They were for you and you only. Not to be heard by Emily or the world.

Aaron turns away from you and walks up to Emily. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and she around his waist. "Let's go home." With those words, they both head out, leaving you all alone with just the sound of the hospital's atmosphere to fill the void.

____

to be continued...


End file.
